No Place Like Home
by Ember1313
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for a flash fic challenge at Look After You. It's my first flash fic ad surprisingly I don't think it sucks. Enjoy!


**AN:**

This is a little something I wrote for a flash fic challenge at Look After You. It's my first flash fic ad surprisingly I don't think it sucks. Enjoy!

Kelly

PS

This fic is obviously AU. Just go with it.

* * *

Prompt: "Sometimes You need to leave so you can understand why you have to come back"

**No Place Like Home  
**  
It had been years since Jason stepped foot in Port Charles. The last time he had been here is was winter and snow covered the ground. Now it was summer and the heat was oppressive.

To be honest he never thought he would come back here. It certainly wasn't home. Jason's home wasn't a place but a person. A petite brunette who drove him out of his mind. And the crazy part was she had no idea.

Elizabeth Webber wasn't the type of woman to try and seduce a man. If asked she probably didn't know she possessed the ability. Still Elizabeth had gotten under Jason's skin in a way no one Elizabeth else ever had.

When he left Port Charles he used the excuse of work and that was in part true. The main reason however was Elizabeth. She had stayed w/ Lucky Spencer despite everything that he had put the young woman though.

Jason knew she wanted more, wanted him. So Jason finally left. He simply didn't trust himself not to take what he considered his. And in his heart, his mind Elizabeth Webber was his.

She was the reason he left and the reason he finally returned. The moment he heard Johnny's voice on the other end of the phone Jason knew something was wrong. It took several minutes but Jason finally dragged it out of the guard.

Elizabeth was planning on faking her death. Not because of Lucky as most people would assume. Johnny said the real reason she had agreed was she wanted, need to leave Port Charles. One night Elizabeth had confessed to the guard that she would do anything if it meant leaving Port Charles and her life here behind.

Jason wondered how things had gotten so bad for Elizabeth she was so desperate to leave the only place she had called home. He didn't know but he was determined to find out. Then he was going to take her as far away from Port Charles as possible.

The docks were deserted when Johnny approached Jason. _"How is she?"_

Johnny shrugged. He knew no matter what he said Jason wouldn't believe him. He would want to see Elizabeth for himself. _"She's fine. Well as fine as you can be just before you die."_

_"I still can't believe she's doing this. What in the hell is she thinking?"_ Jason said running a hand through his dark blonde hair. He started to pace the docks in an effort to burn off some energy.  
_  
"The same thing we are. That this town is slowly killing her."  
_  
"Yeah it is." Jason said stopping to take a deep breath._ "Does she know I'm here?"_

_"No. I haven't even told the boss." _Johnny said shaking his head. They both knew Sonny would try and stop them. This was too important to just let go.  
_  
"Thanks. I want to keep things quiet and if too many people found out..."_

_"It would blow our plan to hell?"_ he said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Jason said shoving his hands in his pocket._ "Are you sure Elizabeth..."_

_"She misses you Jason. When you left something in Ms. Webber changed. Don't worry she'll be thrilled."_

_"I hope you're right."_ Jason said hopefully as he looked out on to the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked trough the park trying to clear her head. The last few months had been one insane situation after another. When Jason left Elizabeth started to simply go with the flow. By the time she finally came to her senses Elizabeth was moments away from marrying Lucky.

That's was what made her realize how much she had changed. Elizabeth couldn't blame Jason for leaving after all she had hurt him deeply. If Elizabeth had the chance she would do everything differently.  
_  
"Put your hands up."_ A deep voice from behind her said.

Elizabeth wasn't afraid. If anything she was irradiated. What did Johnny think he was doing? _"What? What is this?"_

_"A robbery."_ Johnny said trying not to smile. He pulled of the mask he had been wearing.  
_  
"You're robbing me Johnny? What doesn't Sonny pay you enough?"_ Elizabeth joked trying to hide her confusion.  
_  
"He pays me plenty. You said you wanted to die." _Johnny told the young girl all traces of humor gone.

_"And you thought this was a good idea?" _Elizabeth asked an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
_  
"Eh."_ Johnny shrugged. _"Not my idea but it seemed like it might work."_

_"Not your idea? Johnny who did you tell." _Elizabeth asked her dark blue eyes narrowing.  
_  
"Me."_ Jason said stepping out from the shadows.  
_  
"Jason!"_ Elizabeth cried out. She threw her arms around the blonde. _"I never thought I'd see you again."_

_"I know. I'm sorry about not saying goodbye."_ he said regretfully.

_"It's okay I understand. I'm sorry too."_ Elizabeth said trying not to cry. She had wondered if she would ever get to say those words to Jason.  
_  
"I understand." _Jason whispered softly. _"Is everything ready?"_

_"We're all set."_ Johnny confirmed with a nod.

_"Are you sure about this Elizabeth? We could just go."_

Elizabeth shook her head. Leaving while good in theory would leave her too worried. There were people that would never let her simply leave. _"No. I have to this. It's the only way I'll ever feel safe."  
_  
Jason took a moment to process her words. Later once they were gone the two of them needed to have a long talk. _"Okay. Let's do this."_

_"What you're helping me?" _Elizabeth asked confounded by Jason's actions.

_"Of course. Why do you think I came back?"_ Jason whispered softly one hand reaching up to touch her cheek. Elizabeth's porcelain skin was still as soft as he remembered.  
_  
"For Sonny or Carly."_

_"No, Elizabeth. I came back for you." _Jason told her plainly. This time there would be no more miscommunications between them.  
_  
"Oh." _Elizabeth said still not quiet understanding.

_"Shh. We'll talk later."_ Jason said taking her hand and trying to _walk away._

_"But Jason won't you miss Port Charles. It is your home after all."_

_"No it isn't."_ Jason told her tugging on her hand once more. When she didn't move Jason clarified his statement further._ "You're my home Elizabeth."_

_"You're mine too."_ she admitted softly. Never in her life did Elizabeth think she'd hear words like that from Jason.

_"Then let's go." _This time when Jason started to move Elizabeth went with him. She had no idea where they were going but it didn't matter. Because she was finally home.


End file.
